The present invention relates to the novel compound DC-107 and a process for preparing the same. DC-107 has antibacterial and anti-tumor activity.
Many compounds such as anthracycline compounds, anthraquinone compounds and mitomycin compounds have been hitherto reported as anti-tumor antibiotics (CRC Handbook of Antibiotic Compounds, 1981, CRC Press, U.S.A).
Mitomycin C, adriamycin, bleomycin, etc. are known as anti-tumor antibiotics used in chemotherapy of tumor. However, there has been a constant demand for substances having a further excellent anti-tumor activity in view of the problems of resistance cancers for which these drugs are ineffective, and the like.
The present inventors have found that the compound DC-107 obtained by culturing a strain belonging to the genus Streptomyces has excellent antibacterial and anti-tumor activity.
Physicochemical properties of DC-107 indicate that the compound does not belong to any of the above groups of known compounds. Further, it is also clear from the molecular formula of DC-107, C.sub.22 H.sub.26 N.sub.2 O.sub.6 S.sub.3, that the compound is a novel compound.